Our invention relates to the use of the cycloalkanol derivative-containing composition containing the compounds having the structures: ##STR2## for repelling blood feeding arthropods, including species of mosquitoes and house flies as well as apparatus for determining repellency and attractancy of semiochemicals such as the aforementioned cycloalkanol derivative-containing compositions against and for such blood feeding arthropods.
Alkanols are known for repelling insects and the prior art contains many references pertaining to same. Thus, the use of 1-nonen-3-ol as a repellent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 issued on Jul. 26, 1988, as a repellent for house flies (Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae)).
Nothing in the prior art, however, sets forth the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties of the cycloalkanol derivative-containing composition of our invention so useful in repelling the species of insects set forth herein.
Furthermore, the prior art is replete with references showing various traps for insects, including said U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 issued on Jul. 26, 1988. Other prior art showing such insect traps is:
Griffiths and Bowman, Acarology VI, Volume 2, published by Ellis Horwood Limited .sctn.15.5, "Sampling Techniques For Burrow-Dwelling Ticks In Reference To Potential African Swin Fever Virus Vectors", (Butler, et al). PA1 Garcia R., (1962), Ann. Entomol. Soc. Amer., 55 605-606. PA1 Garcia R., (1965), Amer. J. Trop. Med. Hyg., 14 1090-1093. PA1 Hair, J. A., Hoch, A. L., Barker, R. W., & Semtner, P. J., (1972), J. Med. Entomol., 9 153-155. PA1 Holscher, K. H., Gearhart, H. L. & Barker, R. W. (1980) Ann. Entomol. Soc. Amer., 73 288-292. PA1 Koch, H. G. & McNew, R. W., (1981), Ann. Entomol. Soc. Amer., 74, 498-500. PA1 (1) An upright vertically disposed hollow housing means: having arthropod-impenetrable vertical side wall means defining a vertically disposed inner void, (for example, a cylindrical rigid plastic housing produced from a phenol-formaldehyde polymer); having an upper terminal end means provided with gas entry means; having and piercing said side wall means, at least two horizontally-disposed separate sets of apertures, including an aperture set S.sub.1 and an aperture set S.sub.2 ; with aperture set S.sub.1 being vertically distant from and substantially adjacent to aperture set S.sub.2 ; with the apertures of aperture sets S.sub.1 and S.sub.2 being gas transmission apertures containing gas transmission means (e.g., a polyethylene tube) or having radiation means sealably inserted therethrough (for example, a light emitting diode or a laser diode); PA1 (2) Horizontally disposed hollow housing means (for example, horizontally disposed open ended hollow cylinders fabricated from aluminum or rigid plastic such as acrylic plastic) having substantially horizontally disposed arthopod impenetrable side walls defining horizontally disposed inner void means; having oppositely juxtaposed inner and outer open terminal end means; the inner terminal end means being circumferentially sealably contiguous with a portion of the outer surface of said vertical side wall means of said upright housing means which portion circumscribes a section of the vertical side wall means including at least one aperture of aperture set S.sub.1 and at least one aperture of aperture set S.sub.2, one of the apertures being a gas transmission aperture containing the gas transmission means (e.g., the polyethylene tubing) and the other of the apertures having sealably contained therethrough radiation means (for example, the light emitting diode or the laser diode); having incorporated into the inner structure thereof arthropod entrapment means (for example, a sticky insect trapping substance as disclosed in the prior art) and having a sustainably releasable insect attractant or repellent semiochemical substance means located within (i) said horizontally disposed inner void means or (ii) said gas transmission means, for example, a matrix comprising a porous containment agent (e.g., polyethylene, polypropylene, a polyamide, a polyurethane or the like) containing in the interstices thereof at least one semiochemical sustainably releasable therefrom (e.g., the cycloalkanol substance-containing composition of our invention) or, for example, the substances and structures described at columns 13, 14 and 15 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,860 issued on Jun. 7, 1988 the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein; PA1 (3) Gas transmission effecting means for causing conveyance of a gas (such as air or carbon dioxide) through said gas entry means into and through said vertically disposed inner void, through a gas transmission aperture of aperture set S.sub.1 and/or of aperture set S.sub.2 into and through said horizontally disposed inner void means and into the environment surrounding the field trap (for example, such gas transmission effecting means can be a carbon dioxide gas supply means for supplying gasous carbon dioxide simultaneously with the operation of power supply means); PA1 (4) At least one power supply means associated with the trap at least energizing the radiation means; PA1 (a) Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae); PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; and/or PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp. PA1 (a) Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae); PA1 (b) Aedes aegypti; PA1 (c) Aedes albopictus; PA1 (d) Anopheles spp.; PA1 (e) Coquillettidia perturbans; PA1 (f) Culiseta spp.; PA1 (g) Culex spp.; PA1 (h) Psorophora spp.; PA1 (i) Culicoides spp.; and/or PA1 (j) Lutzomyia spp.
Nothing in the prior art sets forth the trap of our invention.